onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 112
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = | eyecatcher = Vivi and Karoo - Vivi and Karoo | rating = 14.4 | rank = 4 }} "Rebel Army vs. Royal Army! The Battle will be in Alubarna!" is the 112th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary The revolution is about to start and the Straw Hat crew comes up with a plan that could possibly stop it. Meanwhile, Vivi is screaming to the revolution to stop but Koza cannot hear her. Long Summary Luffy is near Alabasta with Pell and he continues to tell Pell that he needs meat. Since Luffy is badly injured from his last encounter with Crocodile, Pell tells him that he does not need food, he needs a doctor right away. But Luffy pull his clothing and tells him that he will make Crocodile pay for what he did to Vivi and Toto. Meanwhile, the Rebel Army is still on their way to Alubarna to attack the Royal Army. The elite members of Baroque Works wait for Vivi and the rest of the Straw Hat Pirates to show up. Unexpectedly, Mr. 4 spots them approaching Alubarna on ducks, who are part of the Super Spot-Billed Duck Troops (or Hikoichi). Vivi and the Straw Hats are all wearing similar cloaks, so it is difficult for the Baroque Works to spot who Vivi is. Vivi and the Straw Hats split up in different directions, which forces the Baroque Works members to split up as well. After everyone is successfully broken into groups, the people on the ducks reveal who they are. But Princess Vivi is not in any of the groups, she did not run off with everyone else. Vivi and Karoo stand outside of Alubarna city in order to stop the Rebel Army and the Royal Army from fighting with each other. Koza sees someone in front of the city but thinks he is hallucinating. Then a cannon was shot by a Royal Army Guard, who is actually a member of the Baroque Works team. Vivi and Karoo are still standing but cannot see what is in front of them. Vivi shouts to Koza, yelling "Leader" (a name Koza had since they were kids). Koza hears it but still thinks he is hearing things over the commotion. Vivi is knocked over and sees that there are camels coming her way. Karoo acts quickly and covers her with his body; so instead of her getting trampled he got trampled. Vivi gets up and sees what he did and begins to cry and tells Karoo that she will stop it no matter what. Then Usopp comes along on a horse, but it is actually Mr. 2. Vivi notices that it isn't actually Usopp because he calls Karoo, "That Bird." Vivi does not believe that the real Usopp would call Karoo that after so much they had been through on Little Garden. She then tells the fake Usopp to prove himself with the bandage that the crew had wrapped around their arms (in previous episodes). The scene then goes to Sanji telling the real Usopp and Matsuge to wake up, because they had been beaten up and knocked out. It goes to a flashback of how they set up the bandage with the real person of the team. Mr. 2 reveals that he isn't really Usopp, but that Crocodile told the elite members of Baroque Works that the Straw Hat Pirates had bandages on their arms. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes Site Navigation ca:Episodi 112 de:Harangun VS Kokuōgun! Kessen wa Alubarna! es:Episodio 112 it:Episodio 112